Faut-il vivre sans toi?
by Lumiie
Summary: Fiction poussiéreuse mais que j'ai envie de ressortir du placard ! Naruto perdu dans ses pensées, revit avec émotion, ces dialogues qui ont changé son passé, son présent et qui changeront son futur. Scénario complètement re-crée. Death fic !
Ancienne fiction de mon vieuuuux skyblog, je l'ai améliorée et corrigée (désolé s'il y en a encore d'ailleurs).

J'espère que cela va vous plaire, je vous conseille d'écouter "Suteki Da Ne" de FF X, je trouve que la chanson correspond bien à l'ambiance!

Bonne lecture !

Pairing : K

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Comme d'habitude, seul l'univers est le mien.

* * *

ll était seul...

Il serait toujours seul...

Après tout pourquoi n'en a t-il pas l'habitude maintenant?

Depuis son enfance, cela avait été toujours le cas...

Non. Pas toujours. Pas lorsqu'au détour d'une maison, de sa propre maison, une main chaude et réconfortante l'avait attrapé...

Serrant son poignet, elle était ensuite remonté jusqu'à son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient...

Naruto voulait juste rejeter sa peine, seul et de manière silencieuse...

 _Alors dis Sasuke... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partis?_

 _Fuir ne fait pas partis de mes choix..._

Le brun avait murmuré son prénom pour capter son attention et comme d'habitude, l'Uchiwa était tout simplement son centre d'attention.

Lentement, ils s'étaient rapprochés. D'abord un pas puis deux...

Le souffle chaud du survivant l'avait fait frémir, il s'en souvient parfaitement...

D'ailleurs, à l'instant même où il s'était approché, Naruto avait arrêté de pleurer. Par pudeur ou bien être? Il l'ignorait...

Un simple réconfort. Un calin un peu trop passionné. Des murmures, des promesses qui s'envolent au gré du vent...

 _"Pourquoi n'es tu pas là près de moi ?_

 _Moi j'ai toujours été près de toi mais tu ne me voyais pas..."_

En ce moment même, il est là...

Il était devant la stèle dur et froide... Devant les MAC ...(mort aux combats)

Ses yeux bleus océans, comme à l'époque, ruisselaient d'eau incolore...

Ses amis, son amour, tous envolés... Comme ses rêves... ce à quoi il tenait tant...

Que la vie est injuste avec ce pauvre Naruto...

Pourquoi n'a t il jamais eu de chance...

 _"Dis Sasuke, tu es heureux à présent?_

 _Oui... Tu me rends heureux, Naruto. Je suis fier d'être ton compagnon."_

Pourquoi lui avait-on retiré les seules personnes importantes pour lui...

Ceux qui l'avaient poussé à organiser lui-même un repas surprise pour fêter ses un an avec son brun...

Eux qui l'avaient soutenu lorsqu'il était reparti plusieurs mois avant de revenir comme un ange...

Eux qui l'avaient embarqué dans un shopping interminable, pour préparer leurs fiançailles...

Et à quelques jours de la cérémonie, la guerre avait éclatée...

Nagato et ses sbires avaient frappé le village, profitant de l'effet de surprise...

Enlacés, les tourtereaux avaient d'abord senti la terre tremblée, puis les cris des habitants...

Dans la panique générale, personne ne faisait attention à rien...

Leurs mains furent obligées de se détacher l'une de l'autre... Naruto venait de se faire embarquer pour être protégé...

 _"Sasuke ! Attends moi je t'en supplie..._

 _C'est mon devoir de te protéger dobe... Ne doutes pas de mes capacités."_

Les ninjas face aux Peins semblaient en difficulté et ça le blond le voyait...

Ayant peur pour son fiancé, il avait hurlé sur Tsunade pour qu'elle le laisse participer au combat...

Déterminé, elle ne put qu'accepter, le suivant à la trace quand bien même...

Les pantins de Nagato avec leurs incantations, repoussaient toutes attaques et bientôt, ce fut eux qui passèrent à l'offensive...

Bien sûr, éliminer le plus fort pour ébranler le reste des troupes... Oui Naruto comprenait cette tactique de combat...

Sasuke fut en position de faiblesse et l'instant d'après, son corps heurtait la terre...

 _"Sasukeeee ! Tu m'aimes?_

 _Hm..._

 _Alors pourquoi tu me le dis pas souvent teme !_

 _Sinon, ils n'auront plus de valeur... Tu y serais trop habitué..."_

Il n'avait jamais eu plus envie de l'entendre prononcer ses mots qu'en ce moment...

Inerte dans ses bras, le blond pleurait... De tout son être, de toute son âme...

Les ennemis, le village, les autres... Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux...

La Godaime s'interposa contre ses assaillants, lui hurlant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas...

Mais lui sa priorité c'était de serrer Sasuke de toutes ses forces, comme si cela allait empêcher son âme de partir loin de lui...

Finalement ce qui devait arriver, arriva...

Tsunade avait donné sa vie pour le sauver...

Sakura fut la suivant...

Et à cause de lui elle mourut devant ses yeux, juste parce qu'elle avait tenté de lui retirer Sasuke...

Kakashi ayant perdu son amour Iruka partit se venger...

Mais il n'est jamais revenu, emportant néanmoins un des Peins dans sa tombe...

Le plus affreux c'est que pendant cette bataille contre Pein...

C'était que Naruto prenait conscience de la profondeur de ses sentiments...

L'amour de sa vie , il n'y avait pas d'autres mots plus juste que cela...

Qui aurait cru? Ces deux gamins qui ne pouvaient pas se supporter à l'origine, devaient se marier...

 _"Sasu !_

 _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ..._

 _Aller sois pas grognon ! C'est pour bientôt !_

 _Hm... Peut-être que je devrais m'enfuir avant que tu me passes l'anneau?_

 _Teme ! Je vois ton sourire en coin ne mens pas!_

 _Hey... Je t'aime..._

 _... Moi aussi Sasuke... Je t'aime..."_

La mort lui avait tout pris...

Le voilà maintenant Rukodaime, pas par choix, car il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'en faisait plus aucun...

Il avait été désigné à l'unanimité, mais à quel prix...

Seul dans cette clairière, ses souvenirs voguaient...

Immobile, ses lèvres bougeaient d'elles-même, comme s'il s'adressait réellement à quelqu'un...

Puis, il y eut des sanglots, des excuses, des reniflements incontrôlés...

Sa main droite se leva, un objet luisant, éclairé par le soleil couchant...

La stèle grise changea de teinte... Maintenant elle était rouge... Rouge écarlate... Rouge passion, le même rouge que les fleurs qu'il allait lui offrir...


End file.
